Smilingüido
Smilingüido (also known as Smi by his friends and some promotional material) is the titular protagonist of the long running comic/direct-to-video series of the same name. He lives in an anthill in a forest and is taught about nature by Professor Formisã. In Brazil, he is voiced by Márcia d'Haese in Yellow Fad, Mabel d'Haese in The Invasion, Maricélia Leite in Ant's Story and Ant's Story 2, and Mari Romero in the remake of Yellow Fad. Biography Yellow Fad One morning, Smilingüido cleans his gloves and boots. When he comes across two bugs, they praise him for how shiny they are. Next, he shows Queen Formosa, who is awestruck by this (yellow is her favorite color). Soon, he gets the attention of all the other ants due to how beautiful the gloves and boots are, leaving his best friend Piriá to create a yellow dye of his own and scrubbing it all over his gloves and boots to look just as good as Smilingüido. When Piriá shows off the fact he has yellow gloves and boots like Smilingüido, the latter gets jealous, thinking the former is imitating him. However, Piriá denies this and explains the whole story behind the dye. After making a deal with the other ants, he quickly starts a yellow glove/boot craze among all the ants. One of the consequences, however, is that Professor Formisã is unable to identify who his students are. To solve this problem, he makes them wear name tags so that he can recognize them better. During snacktime, Smilingüido gets jealous of the whole fad and even stops caring about it altogether. Faniquita and Pildas decide to leave after being offended, leading to Piriá starting a fight with him. However, Professor Formisã is quick to break it up. While the other ants are continuing their studies, Smilingüido and Piriá are still mad at each other. However, Piriá sadly reconsiders what he did and decides to tell Professor Formisã he wants to leave for something regarding his essay. When Formisã accepts this, Piriá runs to a latex tree and proceeds to rub it all over his gloves and boots again, undoing the effect it previously did. When he shows off his new style, not only is Smilingüido is amazed by this, but the rest of his classmates want their original colors back. Eventually, they go to the latex tree and proceed to scrub latex all over their gloves and boots, learning to accept others for their appearance. Ant's Story Bondosa One day, he and Piriá are playing hide and seek with each other. All of a sudden, they hear a strange voice coming from a cave. The voice tells the two that her name is Bondosa, and that she wants to be friends with them. While Piriá decides to go in the cave, Smilingüido is unsure about it. However, Piriá does not want to be held back because of the smell of delicious honey. Bondosa then proceeds to tell them about the honey and that all of their friends were with her. After a while of all this, Smilingüido runs off to get something, leading to Bondosa thinking Piriá has more courage. When Smilingüido finally returns, the two are frightened when Bondosa exposes herself by threatening to get them, revealing she was lying to them all this time. Upon finding out, they run away and are relieved they don't have to deal with her. Personality Smilingüido is loving and kind-hearted towards his friends. He takes lots of good care for them and fears to hurt them as well. He is also a friend to the Creator, often talking to him. He seeks out to resolve social problems in a peaceful way. He also maintains an open relationship with his friends as well and is prone to speaking with tact, often justifying himself. Appearance Smilingüido is a black ant with a round head, thin limbs, and long antennae. His daily apparel consists of yellow gloves and boots, which are a plot point of Yellow Fad. Gallery desenho-smilinguido-turma-do-smilinguido-colorido-dibujos-ideia-criativa.jpg|Official artwork of Smilingüido playing the guitar smilinguido+(3).jpg|Official artwork of Smilingüido and his friends Category:Kids Category:Male Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Outright Category:Bond Creator Category:Bond Protector Category:Successful Category:Titular Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Charismatic Category:Pacifists Category:Animals